


This Spider Has Only Two Legs so Give Him a Break

by HisaHiru



Series: God Bless Baby Amewica [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Baby Steve, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4170555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisaHiru/pseuds/HisaHiru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Post CA:TWS where Fury is still the director of S.H.I.E.L.D and Bucky came back to join the Avengers)</p><p> </p><p>In which Spider-Man met a blond baby with blue eyes in the alley, the Avengers got into trouble for losing Captain America after a battle and our cute baby knew not how to spell 'r' and 'l' properly. </p><p>And really, it was all Loki's fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Spider Has Only Two Legs so Give Him a Break

**Author's Note:**

> Another special thanks to Blanchezy.  
> I got down and discouraged over the silliest thing and she kinda encouraged me to post this. Yeah, I shouldn't think too much about it, you're right girl.
> 
> Sorry for any vocabulary and grammar mistake; I've rechecked it but I guess you'll still find lots of it inside.

“Spider-Man, Spider-Man… Does whatever a spider can,” whistling under his breath on the very last round of his patrol, Peter Parker swung from one building to another with his full body being donned in blue and red spandex.

The night was quite peaceful these days and for once Peter could take it easy. He was grateful, of course. But if this kept going he would totally die from boredom-… Okay, he could always use more time to study and do his homework. Now that he was thinking about it, he was on his way back home ready to start on his English essay when the police scanner screeched inside his bag.

He ran straight to the nearest alley and jumped out in seconds, pulling his mask down as a finishing touch to get straight to the action. Too bad the web could only take him so fast to the crime scene. From what he heard from the radio he always brought with him (guess where he kept it) the famous superhero group called Avengers had taken care of the problem. If only Peter could get there just a little sooner, he might get the chance to actually work alongside of his idols-…

Yeah, he wasn’t gonna try and deny it right now. There was a box dedicated to keep anything Captain America related; from the comics to newspaper article, Peter kept it all like a true fan boy he was. There was even a book he prepared specifically to contain the signature of his patriotic man with a plan. He couldn’t wait to actually meet him. He might actually faint before asking for a simple handshake, who knew? That would be embarrassing.

There was also Iron Man. The infamous billionaire Tony Stark was also one of Peter’s motivational figures. He was looking so damn fine for his age (Peter wasn’t gonna lie, it was the truth), a genius and rich. What was there left to desire? Yes, he wasn’t a perfect super soldier like Captain America-… okay, now he sounded kind of biased. Forgive him for that.

Who was there to hear him anyway?

But yeah… the Avengers. Since they had successfully put an end to this evening’s mischief, pretty much likely with the minimum casualties, there was nothing left for Peter to do. He might as well go back and proceed with his homework. He still had 4 papers to fill by the end of the night and an early sleep was one Peter desired the most right now.

“Okay, back to the lair it is,” Peter popped his lips and spared a quick observation of his surrounding. The police were securing the location with some agents from S.H.I.E.L.D, which meant the case just now was by no mean simple shoot and run. Now he really did regret that he missed such an event. “Damn. There goes my next paycheck,” he huffed as he made his way back to the dark alley.

Peter didn’t like going to the small narrow space to change but it wasn’t like got many choices to begin with. At least this decision of his was much more sensible that Superman’s. Changing inside a telephone booth with transparent glass walls, what was he thinking? Well, maybe the theory that said alien had a different way of thinking that human was true.

Landing gracefully on his legs after performing a rather amazing backflip, Peter spun around and added some effect by shooting his web toward his bag. He felt content to show his capabilities with his accuracy and control, even when there was no audience to entertain. That was the reason he almost lost his balance when a rapturous applause broke out right behind him.

“Whoa! Who goes there?!” forgive him for letting his guard down; his spider sense gave him no warning whatsoever. He whipped around so fast he had no time to check whom the other occupant of the alley was and went straight to counter position.

He dropped his stance almost immediately.

In front of him was a toddler-… a baby, maybe? He couldn’t be older than 2 years old-… 3 years tops. The baby boy was staring at him with both eyes almost as wide as golf balls, his hands stopped mid clap like he was shocked that Peter made such a move. Now Peter felt like a dick. He made the poor baby scared-… Not that it was his fault. He was caught of guard, for God’s sake.

“Oh… Um… Hi?” Peter drew his hand back and gave the little boy an awkward wave. He tilted his head sideway; the mask he wore made him looked a bit alien. “What’re you doing here, little guy? Where’s you mommy?”

The boy lips quivered and Peter noticed it as an early stage of a tearful breakout. That wouldn’t be good, with him in full costume and the current status of Spider-Man as a vigilante-… Being inside a dark alley with a crying boy would worsen the already stained image he bore. Peter tried his best to mask his panic by making a friendly gesture but the boy took it as a danger.

“Oh man-… C’mon, d-don’t cry,” Peter hushed softly and tiptoed forward ever so slowly. He acted like he was talking to a cornered animal, hoping that this would work. But of course it didn’t. The little boy sucked his thumb and took a couple steps back each time Peter moved forward.

“Ma’…” the boy whined, starting to sob like a frightened child he was. Peter was at lost but then he realized that he had made the wrong first move. He quickly tugged his mask off; there was nobody else except both of them so he saw no problem doing that. Now that he was able to take a look at his mask, it did look quite… buggy. Not the kind a little kid wanted to look at in the night.

“Hey… It’s okay. See?” he waved his mask in front of the boy and gave a chance for the boy to make a grab at it. “It’s just a mask… Nothing scary.”

“Mask?” the boy peeked through his blond bangs and Peter resisted the urge to just cuddle the boy up right away. “No weal…?”

Peter shook his head with a smile. “No, it’s not real. Here, touch it,” he offered and the boy hesitantly took the mask, feeling up the material and his face brightened even just the slightest. Peter released the breath he was holding for a while just now. “It’s not scary now, right?”

The blond boy tugged the corner of his lips up weakly and nodded. “Not scawy…” oh my God, he couldn’t even say ‘r’ properly. Peter tried to get close once again and this time the little guy showed no sign of being scared, just cautious. It was understandable, they were still practically stranger to each other and it was smart of him to keep his guard up at Peter, even when Peter was acting nice.

Closing the gap between them, Peter slid closer and closer until he comfortably rested next to the boy. He left a couple inch gaps between them to give the kid some space he might need. “What’s your name?” Peter started. He couldn’t refer to him as ‘the little boy’ forever, now could he?

“Steb’…” the kid murmured. Peter leaned in to catch that better. The boy seemed to understand and tried his best to repeat the word with better pronunciation. “Steve…”

“Steve?” oh, a boy named Steve with blond hair and killing blue eyes… Who did he reminded Peter of again? There had to be someone else who fit such a description… Like Captain America. Peter shoved his line of thought away for another time and focused himself at the matter at hand. “Okay, so Steve… what are you doing here alone?”

Steve frowned at the question, making a face like he was grinding his brain hard to look for something that was hidden inside. “Don’t wemembe’…”

Aaww… Poor kid. “You don’t remember?” so an amnesia? What, a kid this small could get such a case? Exactly what happened to him again? Maybe it wasn’t like he didn’t remember; maybe he was lost and didn’t know the way back home. “Are you lost?” should he bring his kid to the police? Well, Spider-Man was supposed to be able to handle pretty much every kind of case.

“Wost… I’m wost…” Steve repeated the word with a sob and Peter begged himself to act quickly. He shushed softly at Steve and picked him up. He had never known how it felt to have a baby brother so he had almost no idea how to handle this situation.

“It’s okay, shh… It’s okay, don’t cry,” he rocked Steve in his hands gently and swept the golden bangs away from his face. He wanted to dry the tears with the pad of his thumb but the rough texture of his glove might cause discomfort to Steve’s soft cheek. What a conflict. “Hey, what do you say I help you to find your parents and take you home?”

Steve’s ears perked at the word ‘home’. His fingers played with Spider-Man’s mask and pressed it close to his chest as he locked gaze with Peter. “Home?” he asked, voice brimming with hope.

Peter grinned and jostled Steve to help him get to a more comfortable position. “Yep, home. I’ll take you there, how ‘bout it?” Steve’s vocabulary might be awfully limited but his expression range was quite limitless. He face went brighter tenfold when Peter offered his help to get him home and now Peter felt like a true hero already. “Okay, tiger! Let’s get you home!”

It was only then Peter realized he had no idea where to start looking. Steve said he remembered nothing so there was no lead to begin with. He observed Steve like a hawk watching its prey. It was quite obvious he made Steve felt kind of nervous but what else was he supposed to do? Okay, so Steve was here standing in the dark, alone without his so-called parents, wearing clothes that clearly were too big for him. Heck, he was practically drowned in it.

No, fix that. Steve was wearing only oversized shirt with no pants. The shirt did look somehow familiar now that Peter was looking at it at a better angle. Was it just him or the color and motif of the clothes did remind him of Captain America’s uniform? Like, it wasn’t the full uniform but… What? Was the parents of Steve was a fan of Captain America as well? That would explain the name they gave to the little boy and the get up Steve was in.

“Hm? What’s this…?” Peter blinked when he saw a glimpse of light reflection peeking through from beneath the soft yet sturdy material. He slipped his gloved hand beneath the cloth and tugged the chain-linked dog tag. It wasn’t just a mere dog tag. Peter read the prints over and over again and in the end let the cool iron plate fell from his fingers. “You’ve gotta be kidding me.”

 

0oOo0

 

“Explain to me again, how in the fucking world did you dimwits lose Captain Fucking America in a fucking Manhattan?!” Nick Fury slammed his feet down the coffee table at the communal floor of the Avengers tower. Tony opened his mouth to protest for such a rude gesture toward his furniture but the vivid threat in Fury’s glare shut him up automatically.

Natasha was the only one remained to stay cooperative after hours long of interrogation inside their own dwelling. “Sir, we’ve told you,” she gritted her teeth as the repetitive question started to get to her head. Fury wasn’t usually this slow. “It was Loki’s doing.”

Clint threw his head back. His tongue had started to go numb from too much talking. “Loki shot something at him and we lost him,” he cut the explanation short. He had given Fury the longer edition but the guy kept refusing his report and asked him to get straight to the point. And so he did. And now he couldn’t care less.

Thor sat on the coach like a beaten pup. He bowed his head so low and rested his forehead over his palm, propping both of his elbows at his knees. “It was my fault,” he dramatically groaned and the whole resident them him a questioning look. “I should’ve gone after him. I was right by his side when Loki ambushed him and-…”

Tony slapped his own cheeks; the sound resonated through the whole room. “C’mon! You were busy fighting your Joker back then!” he gripped his hair tight and gave it a hard tug. “It was me who was supposed to flew after him! I saw him being blasted away and I didn’t even-…!”

Bruce cut him. “Tony, you had your hands full back then,” he muttered. He too had his own thought about his own share of blame, as Hulk was the one who laid that one firm kick on Loki’s butt seconds before he finished his spell. He had a hunch that the shot wasn’t exactly directed at Steve to begin with but… God. He rolled his eyes toward Fury again and tried to ease the heavy atmosphere that had been driven most of his comrades close to insanity this past few hours. “We’ve tried to locate him after the battle… We can’t find him.”

“Well then try again!” Fury shouted.

“We wanted to but you fucking kept us here for hours, dickhead!” Tony barked back, ready to gouge Fury’s remaining eye if he had to.

There was no word Bruce could use to describe the small relief he had in midst of all this mess at the moment. At least Bucky was away on a solo mission at the moment. Imagine his reaction hearing about such news. That would be bad; that would totally be bad. They had to find a way to locate Steve before Bucky came back; that was if there was actually something left to find-…

No, he couldn’t be so freaking pessimistic. Steve would be okay, there was no way he would be six feet under the ground right now. Except everything was pretty much a possibility with Loki’s sick sense of humor. Damn, they were screwed.

“Sir, forgive me for the interruption but I believe this might require your attention,” JARVIS voice echoed from the ceiling and Tony stopped abusing his own throat for just a moment. Fury followed soon after, Clint thanked the God above for the small mercy.

“Shoot, JARV,” Tony huffed.

“There was someone outside. He was asking if he could have the time of the Avengers for just a moment,” JARVIS used his time to explain the situation. Tony couldn’t spare more of his care to anything else.

“Send him away.”

There was a knock at the window but the whole members of the Avengers ignored it. The knock persisted and Clint at last forced himself up to go for a simple check. He just lifted his ass about 20cm away from the couch when he stopped dead on his track. JARVIS didn’t lie; there really was someone outside. Like, literally. This was ridiculous! “HEY!” the strangers called out loud as he banged the glass of the window even harder. Now the attention of every living being inside the room was directed at the said person. “THINK YOU CAN OPEN THIS FOR ME?!”

“What the fuck…?” Tony gapped. There was a man (judging from the bulge down there) outside his building, sticking to the window, wearing nothing but a full body spandex. Tony couldn’t quite make out the color since it was dark outside already.

Fury was the first one to snap out of his own appreciation of the stranger’s guts. Like, it wasn’t like everyone had the courage to climb and hang (literally) around the tower-… Heck, nobody did. And even if they did, they were smart enough to at least find a hobby to spend their time rather than wasting the time to reach the top of the tower without using the elevator.

“Stark, let him in,” Fury ordered, because he knew not how it was to ask politely like a proper human being.

“Hell no! What makes you think-…?!”

“Do it, Stark.”

Tony grumbled and dared JARVIS to fulfill Fury’s wish, which the AI did without another thought. The billionaire cursed under his breath, guess it was time for another check up. His AI had been compromised. The spandex clad figure entered the room, his body twisted flexibly as he jumped through the opened window. Natasha raised an eyebrow; she was impressed. This man knew how to move.

Now that the Avengers had a good look at their visitor under proper lighting, they knew who this guy was. Spider-Man, the so-called friendly neighbor. The mask he wore did look kinda non-threatening; the huge eyes that were etched at it made him took bug-like just like his name. The costume material made Tony cringe, though. That thing couldn’t be safe, one bullet and the bug would be squashed. Thor was fond of the color Spider-Man chose as his trademark, but not the symbol. What was he expected?

“Spider-Man, we’ve been looking f-…” Fury stepped up, acting all high and mighty like a director of S.H.I.E.L.D was supposed to be. But really, Tony just saw him as a man acting like an asshole.

“Oh, Captain Hook. Might tuning it down a bit? Thank you,” Spider-Man wriggled his five of his fingers and inched away from Fury, making a gesture like he was somehow disturbed by the said guy’s presence. Tony instantly saw him in a new light, this one got guts alright. Peter immediately directed his attention toward his main targets. “Oh God… Here I am, with the Avengers… Amazing, she won’t believe it,” he jumped up and down in his spot in excitement.

It was only then that they realized there was a bundle in the vigilante’s hand. They could only made out a roll of blue oversized shirt (Tony thought the pattern was familiar for some reason) and a mop of golden hair, nothing else. Peter noticed how the Avenger’s eyes were all trained at the kid he was carrying and shifted the boy he brought so the other could see him properly. He was feeling quite nervous. It was like he was in a class, being pressured to give a presentation to the heroes he worshiped for his final exam.

Maybe he had to take a break first; make a quick trip to the bathroom to puke and take a leak for example.

“Okay… So, here’s the thing. I-I found this guy h-here and-… Oh God, I gotta take a breath first. Excuse me,” Spidey took a deep shaky breath to calm himself down. He could hear blood rushed hard and fast all over his ears and drowned the other sound inside the room. Okay, anxieties attack warning. “Ahem, so… I guess you know him?”

Peter lowered his head slightly to angle it better so the kid could see his masked face from beneath his bangs. The boy was sucking his thumb, a sign of him being uncomfortable and worried. Peter felt sorry at him but if the boy really was the man he though he was, things would be awkward if he let things stay as it was. He slowly guided little boy’s head up and spun him around gently to face the Avengers.

“… This is a joke,” Tony grunted, the first respond he gave and Peter started to think maybe the sarcasm Tony was a little too much for him to handle.

“Cute,” Clint said but it sounded more like a question than a statement.

“Is this little lad over here your offspring, Man of Spider? I somehow see no resemblance, forgive me for saying,” Thor pushed himself forward slowly to appear civil but of course the kid refused to let him get closer. He wrapped his little hands over Spider-Man’s neck and buried his face on the nook.

“Hey, it’s okay, buddy. They’re not gonna hurt you,” Peter hushed, urged Steve to let go without actually forcing him. Okay, so the Avengers didn’t recognize him right away. That was to be expected. “You guys didn’t recognize him?” he asked. The fact that Captain America himself was not present at the moment just backed up his theory that Steve really was THAT Steve Rogers.

Bruce squinted his eyes and suddenly came to an understanding. “He looks familiar… It can’t be-…” right, it couldn’t be but it did happen.

Natasha frowned and palmed her face. She managed to put two and two together and came to conclusion that this was one of the worst possibilities. “Captain America,” she groaned and three of her companions threw her a look as if they were questioning her state of mind. Rude. “Loki’s magic? Thor, is this possible?”

Thor thought about it for a second and tapped his fist over his palm when he found the answer Natasha was seeking from him. “It is possible, as I had heard about such an effect from a magic my brother had used in the past.”

“Is there even a hard proof about this?” Bruce eyed little Steve look alike, looking for any hint that could lead him to a certain revelation. “How did you even know THIS is the real Captain America to begin with?” he shot a look at Spider-Man. There was hundreds, thousands even, kids with similar feature as their Steve, especially when their personal star spangled captain usually came in a bigger package.

Peter tugged out the dog tag that was hidden in Steve’s chest, swinging it around at the older heroes as if he was luring a pack of dogs to play fetch. “This,” he simply said. “This is his, right? I-… I know, because… Well, I have my own source,” he was a blabbering mess. There was no way he could tell them he was a total Captain America fan boy, that his late uncle shared part of the blame by raining him with the tale of the brave soldier since he was rugrat.

That and he might sometimes snoop around and watch the Captain in awe from afar when he got nothing better to do; like when he had no date with Gwen and such. So basically, he sometimes stalked him. No big deal, now was it?

“C’mon!” Tony shouted and Peter held himself back from yelping. He inched farther from the billionaire and saw Steve appreciate his effort by tightening the hold he had. He had a feeling baby Steve didn’t like the infamous Iron Man at the moment. “You can’t just fucking come here with some random brat and-…!”

Tony didn’t even get a chance to put the final point on his line when something flew and hit him right at his forehead. Clint bit his lip, laughing now was inappropriate; like, it wasn’t the right time. Tony plucked the sticky wooden object from his face and identified it as a Popsicle stick. The boy in Spider-Man’s arms just threw a fucking Popsicle stick at him… Outrageous.

“Wanguage-…!” the boy pouted and pointed at Tony with his short and plump finger, scolding him with Captain America’s tone.

The billionaire sent a judging look at Spider-Man, for whatever reason it was. “Hey,” Peter responded, feigning a hurtful look. Not that Tony could see that. “Just for your information, he was hungry so I bought him that. See? BOUGHT? With money? I paid for it.”

“… Okay, that’s our Steve,” Tony admitted. “How the fu-… How is this possible? Like, where did you find him, Charlotte?” the question was obviously being targeted at Spider-Man. They had been scouring the whole area and even with the state their captain was in right now, there was no way they could miss him. Like, he was wearing his costume-… minus his pants.

“Oh, in the alley-… Don’t ask me how he get there, I was wondering about that myself.”

“Fine, give him to me,” Tony shoved his hands forward. He could use some rest after all this. The faster Spider-Man handed their mini version of Captain America, the sooner all of this craziness would end. He could barely wait.

Peter tried, he really did. But Steve refused to budge. He tightened his grip over Spider-Man’s costume and stretched it to its max potential. It was made from elastic material but Peter was starting to get worried that Steve might actually tear it. He lightly tapped the back of Steve’s palm, hoping that the boy would pry his fingers away. But no, of course it wouldn’t work like that. For a baby, this boy sure had power. Exactly what Peter had expected from Captain America.

Even when he lost the power of his super juice, he could still rock everything up. Peter knew instantly that his respect for the said man had just gone up tenfold.

“Hello? The baby?” Tony repeated impatiently. “You deaf or something?” Ouch, that was mean-… What an insensitive sense of humor. Yes, Peter knew what sarcasm was. Chill.

“You blind or something?” Peter countered; glowering at Tony even though he doubted the older man could see it beneath his mask. “Steve, buddy, you hear me? C’mon, easy with the spandex…” Steve just shook his head and shut his eyes tight. Oh boy, how stubborn. He couldn’t blame the child, though, as the first impression he got from his former (?) teammates in his current state was not exactly great.

“Hey, hand him over,” Clint joined the conversation, but he didn’t make it better whatsoever.

“I’m trying, dude.”

“Man of Spider, with all respect, I ask you to immediately return our captain. We have no desire to proceed with a harder way to reclaim our brother in arms, but things will change might you show no sign of cooperation,” Thor jiggled the hammer he possessed as an effort to speed things up. They were giving Peter too much pressure he felt like he was about to explode. It wasn’t his fault, for God’s sake!

“You kidding?!” Peter shrieked; the squeak he let out was quite embarrassing. Dammit. “Steve… Hey, c’mon… You’re home, okay? Your-… um, your friends are waiting for you…” the Avengers had to recruit someone younger in near time, because really… Handing a child over to a bunch of mean looking adult was not the easiest thing to do. It might be easier when the one he dealt with was teenagers-… Even when they look kind of mean.

It didn’t work; Steve still refused to let Peter go. If anything, he pressed his face deeper into Peter’s chest like he was trying to hide from Tony and friend. Peter started to doubt that going to the Avengers tower was a good idea. Maybe he should have handed the boy over to the police and had then called the Avengers to pick him up instead. But c’mon… He was talking about Captain America here! There was no way he could do that!

Leaving a National Treasure with those donut munchers would be the golden ticket for a nightmare of a lifetime.

It didn’t surprise him, really, that Tony was the first one to snap. “This is your last warning,” he practically fumed. The first thought that came out to Peter’s mind was that in one full minute he would be able to experience exactly how painful it was to be blasted away by the Iron Man’s repulsor. “Hand Steve over.”

“Um… I think he’s trying, Tony,” Bruce raised a hand to state an objection for Tony’s behavior but his effort meant nothing.

“Steve? Buddy, open your hands… They won’t bite, c’mon. Okay, Tony is acting mean,” that wasn’t a bright thing to say but he was running out of words already. Tony glared at him but he easily ignored it. “But that doesn’t mean he’s a bad guy.”

“Don’t wanna…” Steve mumbled, his voice being muffled by Spider-Man’s costume material. Judging from the tremble and occasional hitch of his breath, the boy was on the highway to fully crying. What did he do to deserve this, exactly?

“Captain,” Nick Fury stepped up. Peter was surprised that Fury actually kept his mouth shut for this long. Maybe he underestimated the man, but that didn’t mean he had forgiven him for all he did to unmask him in public. He was still an asshole. “This is an or-…”

“He’s scawy… I don’t wike ‘im…” Steve whimpered and once again that shut the director up. Served him right. What was he thinking, ordering a frightened child around? Peter could never understand what was going on inside that bald head. “Wanna go ‘om…”

“But this is home…?” what else was Peter supposed to say? Oh, right. He had heard that Captain America had an apartment about a half block from the Metro but he figured the Captain might have sold it as he rarely was being seen around at the location after the incident with the Winter Soldier and-… okay, he thought too much about it.

“Steve, come here,” Tony asked but his voice sounded a bit too commanding for Peter’s liking-… yeah, for Steve’s liking too. Figured, Steve avoided his eyes and chose to block everything by burying his face back into Peter’s neck. “Okay, that’s it! I’m tired and I’m cranky! Come here, Steven Grant Rogers!”

“Don’t wanna!!” Steve yelled back when Tony lunged forward to snatch him away. So he decided to play rough, how nice.

“Whoa! Hey, play nice, will ya?!” Peter winced and made a move to keep the gap wide enough between them. Maybe he should just leave already. But Steve didn't want to let go. He was trapped because lets face it, there was no way he could go back to Aunt May’s house with Captain America-… baby edition.

“Steve-…! Goddamit, Rogers!” Tony screamed in frustration. “Let go or I swear to God, I will-…!”

Once again, Tony found himself unable to finish his sentence. Peter clamped his mouth shut and gritted his teeth as the tiny burden he held in his arms underwent a drastic change. There was no extravagant effect but it surely was comical at some point. There was thin smoke, like a fog, for just a second and Peter realized the kid he brought had grown bigger. Like, much, much bigger.

He was no longer holding a baby with tearful blue eyes. He was now carrying a full grown man, a man out of time, a man with a plan, a soldier with star spangled suit, a man with graceful blond hair and killer blue eyes-… He was carrying Captain America, Steven Grant Rogers, in his arms in the same position as the baby. This couldn’t get any weirder. And of course it could. Peter almost forgot how to breath.

It was all thanks to the strength enchantment he got from the spider bite, he could hold his stance and keep Steve’s feet from touching the ground for this long. He had had this thought in mind that he might actually be much strong than Captain America, but voicing that kind of thought might be considered offensive for some people. So yeah… he decided to keep it to himself.

But damn, forgive him for going off of track, but he had to. Either that, or he might actually go mad from shock and fascination. He was THIS close with his favorite, even though the situation was definitely awkward from any kind of viewpoints.

“What the fuck just happened…?” Tony gaped, blinking rapidly while sprawling on the floor. The sudden surprise knocked him out, the effects… not so much. He could do better but that was beside the point. “The magic, it’s broken? Just like that?”

Clint’s right eye twitched. “That was the most anticlimactic twist I’ve ever seen,” he breathed out forcefully. He seriously expected Loki’s scheme to be more… complicated? Like, harder to break. Not just like this. “Not that I complain or anything, seriously,” he quickly added as Natasha stared at him judging.

“Son…” Steve cleared his throat. Everyone seemed to forget the situation he was in, apparently. Peter could see how much struggle Steve had to stay cool with how fast his face turned bright. He just noticed that Captain America was slowly tugging his hands back from Peter’s neck and tucked them between his legs. Right… no pants. Awkward. “Can you put me down?”

“Oh… Right, yeah. Right away, sir,” Peter’s body moved on autopilots. He couldn’t proceed what was just happened, as if his brain received too much jolt and went dead for a reboot.

“Thank you. And Thor,” Steve stepped onto the floor with his arms still nestled stiffly in front of his hips. “Do you mind to lend me your cape for just a moment?” he almost bit his tongue as he spoke.

“No, please help yourself!” Thor boomed out a laugh as he unclasped his cape from his shoulder, handing it over to Steve who accepted it with so much appreciation. “It’s good to have you back, Captain!” he trudged forward and engulfed Steve inside a hug, which Steve returned half-heartedly. He wanted to leave this room right away.

“Sir,” Steve rolled the cape around his waist with a speed Peter had never seen before and straightened his back to face his superior.

Fury sighed and waved his hand, signaling Steve to just leave and ease him off of his headache. He had just shown Fury parts of him that Fury had no desire to see. “Just make sure to have the report ready by morning,” exactly what did he expect Steve to write? He fought Loki, turned into a baby, met Spider-Man, went back to the tower and he changed back. The end.

Steve saluted, one hand clutching the cape he borrowed from Thor. It was clear he could no longer bear the embarrassment as he literally ran off the room, pride be damned. He didn't even spare a glance over his so-called savior, so to speak, but the arachnid didn't seem to mind. Even if he did, he didn't voice it so yeah... it didn't count.

Thor crossed his arms in front of his chest, humming as he worked his brain out for a line of thought. “Hmm…” he mumbled. “I’m actually surprised that my brother’s curse could be broken this easily. Last time I saw him performed such magic in Asgard, it lasted for quite a while until my mother put an end to it by countering the spell herself.”

Bruce decided to spoke up. It was the right time to state his mind; at least nobody would be discouraged this time as the problem had been solver, more or less. “The Other Guy kicked Loki’s ass before he could finish the spell… Do you think that has something to do with this?”

The Norse god face didn’t lighten up, there was still something bugging him but he couldn't put what. “It is possible…” Bruce knew there was a ‘but’ there but Thor excluded it.

“Fuck this shit, I’m going to my lab,” Tony grumbled as he pushed himself up to the floor. Nobody lent him a hand and he scowled under his breath about how ungrateful they were after he did so much for them and so on. Okay, he was tired and it wasn’t new for Tony to say something like an ass. He would be better tomorrow morning, or maybe noon.

“C’mon, Big Guy! Don’t look a gift horse in the mouth! It’s just-… You know what, forget it,” he blocked the words that were supposed to follow when Thor gave him a questioned look. “So, Spider-Man huh? No offense, but-… What’s up, bug boy? You still in there?” he waved his palm up and down in front of Spider-Man’s face. The guy had been quite for a few minutes, like, really quite. He barely even moved.

“I just carried Captain America… Can you believe it?” Spider-Man mumbled under his breath. Clint mentally banged his head. When he thought paparazzi would be the worst thing ever, now he discovered the existence of another hardcore Captain America’s fan boy. Next thing he knew, this arachnid would crawl into the tower air vent just to get an autograph from Cap.

As if Phil Coulson wasn’t enough. Please.

**Author's Note:**

> Like, I think some people have written something like this but I just wanna try working on this one.


End file.
